Taking In An Outsider
by TheAmazingAnymeChan
Summary: Hidan had just got dumped he goes for a ride and sees a beautiful raven boy walking through the streets, and decides to help him. Secret Couple. Warning is on the inside, Enjoy!
1. The Pick Up

I don't own Naruto, and never will no matter how much I want to. I made this story while me and a friend were playing around, and it just popped up and decides to upload it.

Warning: Cursing, Lemon, Underage Sex, Fighting, Break Ups, Hidan, etc.

On with the Story!!!!

Taking In An Outsider

"Hidan, I want to break up." Itachi stated abruptly, "What?!" Hidan asked confused, "Like I just said, I would like to break up." Itachi repeated, "And Fucking Why?!" He asked getting frustrated, "B-because, M-me and Kisame want to start dating..." The Uchiha grunted out while blushing. "Fine! Have fucking fun with the fucking fish! See if I fucking give a damn!!" Hidan yelled and stomped out of his room, just to come back a few seconds later, "Get the fuck out of my room!!" With that Itachi walk out just to stop and whisper in Hidans ear "I'm sorry."

When the Uchiha was out of sight, Hidan growled `What the hell does the fish have that I don't?!' But Hidan couldn't think anymore, even though he didn't hardly think, Because Kakuzu had just came in and asked him why he was starring into space.

"Because I fucking want to you damn miser!!" Hidan yelled at him, "Hey I just wanted to know if you're alright." Kakuzu replyed calmly, "Well I'm fucking fine!!" Hidan yelled, this angered the miser, "I was just trying to be nice!!" Kakuzu yelled back. And they fought for an hour, until it got onto something about butterflies and Leader showed up yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMNIT!!" So,well, they stopped.

An hour after Hidan goes out for a ride, no matter if it was 11 P.M.. He drove to the country a few miles in and turned back to the city, then when he was driving back to base, he saw a gorgeous raven walking the streets all alone, `It's probably 12 something what the hell he doing fucking out at this damn hour?' Seeming that he didn't know, he went to find out.

He drove up beside the kid to see he was around 13-15. "Hey kid, what're you doin' out so late?" Hidan asked, biting back curses, which was very hard to do. But when the kid just ignored him he got irritated, "Cmon kid! If your fucking walking somewhere I can give you a fucking damn ride! I bet it'd be better than fucking walking!" Hidan said, Yes, he kept his voice as calm as possible. "...I have no where to go, so you can leave me alone..." The kid replyed.

"Well then, if you have no where to fucking go, I'll give you a place to go!" Hidan said, grinning. The kid looked at him then turned away. "No thank you.". "Cmon I live with a lot of other people we have room, though, I'd have to keep you a secret. I'd probably get in trouble if you were seen, but im sure it'll be ok, cmon kid." Hidan said still lightly smiling. ".....Fine......" The kid finally gave in, maybe it'd be nice?

Hearing that Hidans smile widened and he opened the passenger side door for the kid to get in, which he did. After 20 minutes of driving Hidan spoke up, "By the way, I'm Hidan." He said, glancing over at the boy to see him staring at him. "My names Sasuke, pleased to meet you Hidan." Sasuke answered.

A/N: And there's the first chappy, yep there'll be more than one chapter! Now you see who the secret couple is gonna be right? =3 Hope you liked this chapter and will like as many as I put up! I'm hoping 3. Also, Sasuke is 14 in this story.


	2. Uchiha?

Here's the second chapter! Enjoy! Also, in this story Akatsuki are a gang of evil villains. Kinda like they are in Naruto, just not bent on world domination, Itachi didn't kill his clan, and some pasts are different than in Naruto, Though they don't matter. And they have a driveway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well it's fucking nice to fucking meet you too Sasuke-Kun!" Hidan said, Sasuke blinked "You sure do curse a lot don't you, Hidan-San?" He asked. "If you don't fucking like it too fucking bad!" Hidan stated. "No, it does not bother me." Sasuke said acting as though he had a choice and ignored Hidans comment.

20 minutes later they reached the Akatsuki base. "Ok Sasuke, I need you to get into my cloak so you won't be seen." Sasuke didn't say a word just got into the cloak with Hidan. They walked to Hidans room, with a little difficulties, but thankfully, they didn't run into anyone.

"Io Kakuzu." Hidan said coming through the door, Kakuzu turned around to see Sasuke standing beside Hidan, blushing from embarrassment of having to stand in front of the stitched man in an unknown place. "What the hell is that?" Kakuzu asked annoyed

. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, you think that you can keep him secret please?" Hidan asked very nicely. "Why the hell should I?" Kakuzu asked turning away, "If I do it'll be another mouth to feed."

"I'll pay for his meals, so please keep him a secret?" Saying that Hidan ushered Sasuke over there, Sasuke did as he knew and walked over to Kakuzu and bowed, "Please Kakuzu-Sama, let me stay here?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Hearing this Kakuzu turned to Sasuke seeing him bowing, "Fine." He grunted turning away blushing at being called Sama from the young raven. "Thank you Kakuzu-Sama!" Sasuke said smiling. "Whatever."

"Come over here Sasuke-Chan, We'll get you a place to sleep.", Sasuke walked over to Hidan blushing from being called Sasuke-Chan. "Do you mind sleeping with me or do you want me to make you a bed on the floor?" Hidan asked him, "I don't mind sleeping with you Hidan-San." Sasuke answered still blushing from being called Sasuke-Chan and from agreeing to sleep in the same bed as the Jashinist.

"Okay then, how about we get to know each other?" Hidan asked sitting down on his bed patting a spot beside him. Sasuke walked over to Hidans bed and sat down beside him. "Okay" Sasuke said. "You first then Sasu-Chan." Hidan said.

"Oh...okay...Well when I was 10 I ran away from home, the pressure of our family too much to handle for me...and...my...my brother...he..he tried to rape me..anyway, ever since I've been going off of what I could get and the 20,000 yen I had saved up, now I only have about 1,000 yen left, so I was probably about to starve, you saved me, Hidan-San." Sasuke said smiling up at Hidan.

"Wow, thats one bad past, I'm so glad I fucking picked you up when I fucking saw you!" Hidan stated happily. "So am I, Hidan-San." Sasuke said still smiling up at Hidan.

"Well you two, I have a mission, I'll see you two in about two to three days." Kakuzu said getting up and getting the stuff he had packed. "Good bye, Kakuzu-Sama" Sasuke said, "Seeya Asswipe" Hidan said. "Bye." Kakuzu said,. And left. "Well, it's late Sasu-Chan, let's go to bed." Hidan told Sasuke. "Yes Hidan-San."

They layed down back to back, though Hidan fell asleep quickly Sasuke stayed awake, trying to think of ways to thank Hidan for saving his life, But as he was thinking Strong hands wrapped themselves around his waist and a face nuzzled his neck. "H-Hidan-San?" No one answered, _`He's still asleep...'_

Just then, and idea popped into his head of how to thank Hidan for saving his life. Slowly and hesitantly, Sasuke turned around, and then went under the covers to see Hidans bare chest and then his clothed crotch. Seeing it he slowly and carefully pulled Hidans boxers down, trying not to wake him.

When he had the boxers all the way off he lightly touched the tip of Hidans cock, seeing Hidan shiver he continued and started stroking his member, hearing Hidan moan gave Sasuke confidence and he continue to stroke until Hidan was fully erect, then began by kissing Hidans head.

"Mmmnn...." Hidan moaned, still not awake. `_What a deep sleeper' _Sasuke smirked taking Hidans shaft into his mouth getting a shiver from Hidan.

As Hidans moans went on Sasuke went deeper and deeper until he started deep throating Hidans member. Hidan let out a long groan as he released into Sasukes waiting mouth. Sasuke trying to suck every last drop, but some slipped down his chin.

As Hidan came, he also woke up to of course find Sasuke between his legs trying to lick up what he had missed, He sat up startling the Uchiha, "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Hidan yelled quietly.

"I'm sorry Hidan-San, I just wanted to do something for thanks since you saved my life..." Sasuke said hurt thinking he did something bad. "But I saved you because I wanted to save you, you didn't have to thank me." Hidan said nicely as he pulled his boxers up.

"But Hidan I wa-" But Sasuke was cut off as Hidan licked his chin to get the cum that had slipped down, As Hidan pulled away he was abruptly pulled back to the young ravens face for a kiss. Hidan tensed, but after awhile smirked and kissed back.

The kiss heated and Hidan bit on Sasukes bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately allowed.

Suddenly, While the make out session was in full course, the door opened, "Whats with all th- SASUKE?!" Itachi had entered and saw what they were doing at a really good view.

Simultaneously both Hidan and Sasuke yelled "ITACHI?!"

"W-wait....you two fucking know each fucking other?!" Hidan asked, seeing that it was obvious they did. Sasuke looked away, "Hes my brother."

"Eh,you're an Uchiha?!" Hidan asked his second obvious question, though this time Itachi answered, "Yes, Yes he is, My little lost brother, Now, tell me, What were you two doing?" Itachi asked trying to keep his cool.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ohhhh cliffhanger!! What'll happen? Will Hidan and Sasuke get together? What will Itachi do? What will Sasuke do? What will Hidan do? HOW LONG WILL YOU HAVE TO WAIT!? All shall be answered soon! Thank you for reading~!


End file.
